


snow cutie

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Relationships: Spones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	snow cutie

Spock had never seen snow before, having lived on a desert planet. It never rained on Vulcan, or nearly. So it was quite shocking when Spock saw the first snowfall of the year at the academy.  
The academy is in San Francisco, so it hardly ever snows there either, but overnight and into the morning there was a light dusting that had stuck to the grass when the earliest of students woke up. And one doctor.  
Leonard had seen snow, however. Not alot having come from Georgia, but enough to recognize it and maybe even appreciate it. Yes, he was known for being a grump, and if anyone were to ask he would say he hated the cold that came with the snow. In all honesty he loved it. It reminds him of a simpler time on his Grammys farm every Christmas, chasing the dogs out the front door and making the first tracks.  
Nothing could beat those days.  
When Leonard came out of his dorm with the sky barely brightening he went past the proffesers apartments. Rarely used as most had their own places off campus. Though it is used by a Mr Spock, a Vulcan professor of interspecies calligraphy, and the object of affection for one Dr Leonard McCoy.  
They had only exchanged pleasantries around the halls of the academy, but the time Leonard had seen Mr. Spock comforting a crying student on a grade had him falling hard. Awkward to watch, sure, but sweet. And there was such compassion in those eyes. Other professors say what they need to get someone to stop crying, but Mr. Spock genuinely cared. Unemotional? Unlikely.  
Sense then Leonard had kept an eye on Proffessor Spock. So when he was heading to an early shift at the academy clinic he got a full view of Mr. Spock stepping out of the building and looking up in contemplation. And best yet, sticking his hand out to catch some falling flakes.  
Leonard smiled, looking at Spock seeing what was probably his first snowfall.  
It was then Mr. Spock noticed Leonard and caught his eye.  
Leonard could feel his face and neck getting red. Embarased, he thought on his feet and called out, "STICK YOUR TOUNGE OUT! TRY TO CATCH SOME!! UH.. HUMAN TRADITION!!" He looked away as the embaresment was getting worse and eating at him.  
He quickly hurried off before he could get a response, but at the last second turned his head to catch a quick glimpse.  
Mr. Spock had his head tilted back still with a look of deep contemplation.  
And his tounge sticking out.


End file.
